


Anywhere Goes

by Peeps



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeps/pseuds/Peeps
Summary: Reno and Rude and their rampant, anywhere they can, sex life. (Written for a FFVII Kink Meme.)
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Anywhere Goes

At least Rude had landed the helicopter before hastily tugging down his zip and demanding that Reno get him off with ‘that smartass mouth’. Fuckin’ rude, Rude. Not that Reno was complaining. He complied because he wanted to - because he loved tonging Rude’s cock, and hearing those little gasps and swelling groans as an incredibly talented tongue (Reno was proud of his abilities, okay?) danced and twirled and brought him crashing into a shuddering orgasm.

The fact that they were in the chopper, having just returned from dropping Rufus off in Costa del Sol, made the encounter all the sweeter. At any moment, they could be caught, lending an urgency to the way Rude guided Reno’s head with his hand. Unfortunately, all that achieved was Reno, in all his bloody mindedness, deliberately slowing his pace. Tempting fate was fun.

Ever been fucked over your boss’ report-strewn desk, only five minutes after said boss has left for the day? Reno has. It was a dangerous game to play, given Tseng’s habit of changing his mind as soon as he reached the elevators and heading back to his office to do just a little more work. But that was what Reno enjoyed about it. That and having Rude roughly plough into him. While it was more than a little uncomfortable to have the edge of the desk dig into his abdomen, it was totally worth it for the way Rude jerked him with each forceful thrust.

Quick and dirty, just how they both liked it. When they were done, Rude tossed Reno a tissue, along with an instruction to clean up the mess he’d made. Reno did as he was told, mostly. Being a law unto himself, and having a rebellious streak, he deliberately left one little globule of cum clinging to the underside of the desk. The next time they were all crowded around the boss’ desk, Reno would have the satisfaction of that knowledge.

During long, boring meetings, of which there were many, Reno liked to play a game he called, ‘Awkward Boner’. The object of this game was to get Rude hard by being as covertly obscene as possible. The best way of achieving this was by slouching low in his seat, spreading his legs wide and ‘adjusting’ himself so he could put his hand in his pocket to rub the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock. Rude would be able to see the movement, and the tenting of his pants, but Tseng wouldn’t, so was therefore oblivious to the reason Rude fidgeted in his chair and struggled to maintain focus.

One time, however, he took it too far. He was a little bit over-horny, if such a thing was possible, and hadn’t received nearly enough attention from Rude of late. While Tseng read aloud the contents of a particularly dull report, Reno, without considering any consequences, thumbed himself to climax. The result was Rude developing a sudden loud cough to try and distract their boss from Reno’s soft groan of pleasure. Worth it, though. Reno won the game that day, having successfully cause an awkward boner, which was promptly put to good use in the mens’ room mere moments after Tseng drew the meeting to a close.

There was an abandoned church in Sector 5 which had first come to the attention of the Turks due to it being frequented by a certain Ancient. Reno liked the place. It might be falling down in parts, have holes in the rotting roof and possess an almost overpowering aroma of flowers that made his nostrils itch annoyingly, but it had great acoustics. He was no choirboy, that much was certain, but when he lifted his voice in litany to Rude’s prowess, it was as close to having a religious experience as Reno was capable.

Sweat cooling on their bodies, fanned by the gentle breeze blowing in through the cracks in the brickwork, Reno indulged Rude’s gentle caresses with sweet kisses in return. It wasn’t all about the furious fucking and dangerous sexcapades. There was actually a great deal of affection in their relationship, even if these moments of tenderness were few and far between.

Although they were partners, they didn’t always work together and sometimes, they were given separate assignments. They weren’t joined at the hip, Rude reminded Reno, and immediately regretted it when Reno responded with a grin and a lewd wink. Muttering that his partner was incorrigible, Rude heaved himself into the cockpit and began his pre-flight checks, ignoring the inevitable pouting.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Rude said, before slipping on his headset and giving a thumbs up to Reno. Covering the mic with a gloved hand, he leaned in his seat, and winked behind his shades. “Remember our bet.”

Reno grimaced; he remembered. Before they left Reno’s apartment that morning, Rude had put forward a challenge: if Reno could survive the night without getting himself off, Rude would let him do anything he wanted when they were reunited. Without hesitation, Reno had agreed and promised that ‘anything’ would result in switching up their roles. For once, and maybe once only, Reno wanted to fuck Rude. Hard. They both knew it would happen; for all that he seemed to be at the mercy of his desires, Reno could be incredibly stubborn when he put his mind to it.

So, in spite of his urges, particularly when confronted by Rude’s lingering scent on his pillow, Reno didn’t touch himself once that night, except for when he was taking a piss. He kind of had to, though, because if he didn’t, then he’d the the one who had to clean up the mess. A book helped. It would probably surprise people to learn that Reno enjoyed reading, but only because he gave off a carefully cultivated uncultured vibe with the express intent that it would surprise people when they caught him with a novel in hand.

When sleep came, it was midway through a chapter of filler content that didn’t quite hold his attention. Nodding off, the book slipped from his grasp and fell closed on his stomach. There it remained until the wee, small hours when Rude picked it up and set it on the floor before quietly sliding into bed beside his partner to get some rest. He was sure that the morning would prove energetic.


End file.
